


Blessed Vision

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Fondness, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Blessed Vision

Crowley was giggling gently into his wine. It was a pleasant sight. Aziraphale felt a wave of fond happiness wash over him. The lighting in the restaurant made Crowley's skin look warm and golden, just like his eyes.

"Why've you been staring at me all night?" Crowley said.

"You, er, you have a pimple on your nose," Aziraphale said quickly.

Crowley looked panicked, then concentrated. "Is it gone? Do I look OK?"

Aziraphale leant in to inspect Crowley from close quarters. He was wearing a pleasantly light after-shave.

"You look perfect," he said, sitting back, firmly looking away. "As always."


End file.
